


夜食症

by MadMirror



Category: Dota 2
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 一个吸血鬼的婚后性冷淡故事。





	夜食症

“好好享受人生中最后一次日落吧。”  
楼顶呼啸的寒风把卡尔的头发吹起来，深秋的夕阳没有温度，却依然染红了他的白色风衣。  
“那你可以解释一下为什么你还能站在这儿吗？”玛吉纳翻了个白眼，卡尔似乎感觉到了，回过头对他露齿一笑。“哦，这只是我们吸血鬼的一个梗而已，其实我们已经没有那么怕……”他比了个迷之手势，“优胜劣汰，你懂的。”  
“……”  
“不过你不能呆在这个城市了，离开之前，好好看看家乡的样子吧。”他把“家乡”这个词咬得很重，带着点恶毒和伤感，在牙齿中磨成了讥讽的粉末。不等玛吉纳反应过来，卡尔就出现在了他的面前，然后一把夹住他的腰，从楼顶跳了下去。刺骨的风像夹杂了碎玻璃一样鸣叫着，他们乘着它飞行，掠过玛吉纳熟悉的那些楼宇和街道，追逐着渐渐消失的日影，直到最后一丝冰冷的淡红被黑暗吞没，玛吉纳才反应过来他们已经远离了城市，来到荒野之中了。  
他们降落在地面。“准备好了吗，希望你不会嫌弃这里环境简陋，因为如果不完成，我没法带你去更好的地方。”  
“无所谓。”玛吉纳这样说。  
于是卡尔凑过来，环住他的肩膀。人类感觉到吸血鬼的舌头在他脖颈上反复游走，像是兽类寻找咽喉——但其实不是的，那是为了用唾液或者其他天知道什么东西麻痹猎物的神经，那些不知不觉被吸干的年轻人到死都还以为自己正在享受情人的热吻。他回想着书中的内容，也许是因为预先知道，当卡尔的尖牙刺进他的皮肤，他依然感受到了刺痛。  
草叶扎着玛吉纳的脚踝，露水像星星一样凉，他忍耐着疼痛和温度流失的虚弱感抱紧了对方，试图支撑自己不倒下去，卡尔帮了他一把。他放松地挂在卡尔的肩上，然后困倦袭来——很快他就死了。失去了血液的尸体轻得像纸片，卡尔的舌尖在伤口上转了一圈舔干净最后一滴血，转而堵住了玛吉纳苍白的嘴唇。

“生日快乐。”他听到有人这样说。  
新生的吸血鬼睁开眼睛，他感到还有些晕眩，因为那声音似乎是从四面八方传来的。他疑惑地寻找声音的来源，却发现卡尔正躺在他身边，穿着松垮垮的白色睡袍。  
“……？”  
“你睡了一整天。我还以为你死透了。”  
“哦，所以你打算把我的尸体放在床上观赏吗。”身处之处很明显不再是荒野了，而是一个卧室房间，和想象中的吸血鬼城堡不同的是，装修风格很现代，甚至有点空荡荡的感觉。  
“是的，说不定还能有点别的用途。”卡尔的手很自然地爬上了玛吉纳的胸口，不轻不重地揉捏着。“等会你就知道了，生活是很闷的。”  
“死变态，滚。”玛吉纳试图拍掉卡尔的手，却被一把捏住了手腕，他扭过头，看到对方冷笑的表情。“你可以这样对我说话，但仅限于今天。我是你的负责人，你该学会尊重我。”  
“你能拿我怎么样，你总不能杀了我。”玛吉纳反而突然感到放松，这气氛才是他熟悉的，威胁和敌意——然后卡尔突然翻身压在了他身上，捏着的那只手腕被固定在枕头上方。“是的，如你所见，我不能。”  
玛吉纳没有回嘴，因为卡尔吻住了他。他这才感到自己有些变化，卡尔的身体不再冰凉得让他难以接受，而是温度相近的舒适，睡袍胸口露出的皮肤摩擦着他的，亲密到让他有些毛骨悚然。纤长的手指沿着身体一路滑下去，描绘着腰线的形状，简单的撩拨让他的欲望抬起了头，他闭上眼睛，像沉进厚重的海水，被柔和却不容置疑的力量推动着……  
“但是我可以干别的。”身上的重量突然轻了，卡尔起身，把手指举到玛吉纳面前，然后拍了拍他的脸。“不如先起床？该带你去看看新生活了 。”然后大笑着起床开始穿衣服。  
他被从半空抛下，推着他的力量消失了。玛吉纳这才听到自己的喘息声，脖子的血管处被舔过，那里早已没有创口，却也不再连接着鲜活的心跳。努力平息住体内的躁动，他坐起来穿上衣服，跟在卡尔后面走出了卧室。

大厅里正举办着宴会，灯火辉煌彻夜不息。卡尔的族人们纷纷对玛吉纳致以礼貌而空洞的微笑，他们面前的长桌上摆着数不尽的美食和美酒，乍看上去和人类的晚宴也没什么两样。  
“去吧。”一只手搭在玛吉纳肩头，他转过身，看到卡尔冲他笑了笑。“去吃点东西。”  
“为什么?”  
“为什么？因为无聊。因为这就是他们能做的所有事了——绞尽脑汁打发漫漫长夜，举办着无休无止的宴会，试图回想起做人时的滋味，然后发现一切人间的食物都已经味同嚼蜡。终有一天他们也会厌倦鲜血和杀戮，于是更加怀念那可笑的人类生活，周而复始，没有尽头。有些自杀了，更多的人没有勇气——永生让他们愚蠢而懦弱，失去了选择自己命运的能力。”  
“我不会的，”玛吉纳冷漠地看着年长的吸血鬼，“那些东西我已经舍弃了。而且如果真如你所说的那样，你呢？你不也是穷极无聊到找上我？”  
卡尔嗤之以鼻，“不要把我和那些麻木不仁之徒相提并论。你还没有重要到能够成为我的消遣，”他突然捏住玛吉纳的下巴，“而你不必知道原因。”  
“你废话很多。”玛吉纳厌烦了他的嘲讽，推开他的手转身想要离开，卡尔没有阻止地跟在后面。  
走出房门，玛吉纳才想起还不知道自己身处何地。这大概是个废弃的城市，街边人类活动的遗迹还留存了一些，简直有种末日余生的感觉，让人很难以想象刚才室内灯火辉煌的场景是真实存在的。  
突然的安静让他一阵恍惚，注意到卡尔跟了过来的时候，他叹了口气，没有回头。  
“你看起来跟他们也没什么区别。”  
“哦？”卡尔挑了挑眉。  
“一样的无聊，卡尔。”  
对方并没有提出异议，径直走到了玛吉纳身后，“我的确……也有晚上吃点东西的习惯。”  
随着这句由于低沉的嗓音而带上了性暗示的话语，玛吉纳感到卡尔从背后贴上了他，一只手绕过肩膀搂住了他的脖子，另一只手，则不安分地伸进了敞开的领口。“我们继续刚才没做完的事吧。”卡尔在他耳边说。  
“你简直疯了。”玛吉纳嘀咕着，在他还没想好该做出什么反应之前，卡尔已经单手捧住他的脸迫使他转过头去，堵住了那张即将说出抗议之词的嘴巴。损起人来口齿伶俐的吸血鬼同样吻技高超，舌头纠缠着扫过口中每个空虚的角落。只不过由于姿势的扭曲，晶亮的唾液不受控制地从他们亲吻间的缝隙溢出，涂满了嘴唇。  
“我开始后悔了。”卡尔稍微拉开一点距离，“或许我不该转化你。”  
“所以你开始怀念人类的温度了？”玛吉纳舔了舔嘴角，他按住卡尔在他胸口摸索的手，指尖轻轻搔弄着手背，却被后者反手握住了。他挣扎了两下，没有挣开。  
“也许吧。” 他们互相拉扯着来到了一个相对隐蔽的角落，玛吉纳背靠在墙上，神情复杂地看着卡尔。这场景是奇妙的，无论他们之前做过多少次，在这不似人间的荒凉街道以同类的身份相拥又是另一种感觉。卡尔不紧不慢地解开玛吉纳的上衣，膝盖挤进两腿之间，在那里有一下没一下地顶着，直到隔着裤子感受到对方的性器已经完全硬了起来，喘息里也带了点急躁。  
卡尔翘起嘴角，低下头舔舐玛吉纳的嘴唇。他们心不在焉地亲吻着，互相抚慰着，急切地从剩下的衣物中解脱出来，让同样冰冷的肌肤贴在一起，那一刻玛吉纳第一次感受到了虚幻的温度。像是梦中食物的味道，淡薄而缥缈，永远无法使人满足，却一样的引人饥渴，而且更甚于现实。

“你在想什么？”卡尔在他耳边问。  
“什么也没有。”他回答。  
卡尔的回应是抬起他的一条腿，就着站立的姿势把自己挤进了他体内。疼痛让玛吉纳颤抖着揪住了卡尔的衣服，把自己身体的重量压在后面的墙上。“轻一点你这疯子。”他咬牙切齿地说。  
像是故意要戏弄他，卡尔一个挺身几乎顶到最深处，在听到后者从齿缝中间倒吸一口冷气后，露出一个恶劣的笑容。“放心好了，现在你不会受伤。”  
“可我会痛！”玛吉纳几乎是吼了出来，然后就又被卡尔连续的几下顶动弄得说不出话，只能仰起头靠在墙上，望着阴云密布的夜空。由于疼痛而紧绷的身体让卡尔也不太好受，他安抚性的去吻他，一直到他放松下来。然后他们谁都没有再说话。  
最终退出来的时候卡尔感觉哪里不太对。他似乎也尝到了那种虚幻的快感，射了一次完全不觉得满足，就像在梦里。而他已经有些年头没做过梦了，有些难以回想起来，此刻却又重新体验到了那种如梦似幻的感觉。这让他刚才还深陷其中的晕眩感烟消云散。  
玛吉纳趴在他的肩膀上喘着气，他没能射出来，卡尔抓着他的手一起快速套弄着他的下体，喷出的液体无精打采地挂在他们的手指间。他感觉自己在冷风里出了一身虚汗，然而卡尔抚摸他身体的手依然摸到的是光滑干燥的肌肤。巨大的空虚感又一次袭击了他，就像前夜在城市外的荒野中被卡尔最后一次吸干血液而昏迷的那一刻。有什么东西永远改变了，而他无法抓住——永生的第一个诅咒已经降临了。  
“回去吧。”玛吉纳轻声说，“我想去吃点东西。”

突然END


End file.
